Red Riding Hood
by Kyrea
Summary: When Rose Weasley and her best friend, Sage Neverman have to leave their village due to some rumor about Rose's mother. They come across a pack of werewolves that were said to have been killed off years ago. Will they ever survive the truth behindthepack?
1. Run

Red

Riding

Hood

Chapter 1

"Rose!" A girl with black hair and amber eyes ran to catch up with the red-scarlet haired and blue eyed girl who was tying her red cloak up, the hood resting on her back.

"Sage?" the girl caught up to Rose then stopped to catch her breath.

"Where are you going?" the wind blew gently causing Sage's dark green cloak to sway with the wind.

"You heard what they said Sage. I need to get away while I still can."

"Rose Weasley!" Sage seemed to want to say more but didn't.

"Did I leave the Neverman Heir speechless?" Rose mocked. Sage glared at her best friend.

"I'm coming with you." Rose looked at Sage then sighed when Sage glared at her.

"Fine. But we have to hurry!" Sage nodded and pulled her dark green hood over her head as Rose did the same with her red hood. They both ran behind the houses of the small peasant village that they lived in as the other villagers shouted to each other on the whereabouts of the Weasley or the Neverman Heir. Sage motioned for Rose to stay put while she checked the West gate for any guards. Rose kept silent as she listened for any sounds of their detection. She almost let out a yelp when Sage grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Be careful." Sage whispered before she quickly rounded the corner. Rose waited then followed, darting around the gate's corner. They quietly made their way towards the forest that surrounded their village.

"I see them! They're heading into the forest" someone called out as they reached the forest edge.

"Run Rose!" Sage yelled as she took off. Rose stumbled for a second before darting off after the Neverman girl. They weaved around the trees as they heard the pounding of horse's hooves against the earth. They both glanced around them when they heard the howling of the wolves.

"They sound close!" Rose called out.

"Which ones?" Sage asked as she leapt over a small rock.

"Both!" Rose screamed as the pack of wolves darted in front of them. Sage and Rose stopped as the wolves skidded to a stop from Rose's scream. Rose reached out and clutched Sage's hand that only tightened her grip on their joined hands.

"Sage?" Rose whispered. They took a step back when one of the wolves, a silver furred wolf with stormy-grey eyes stepped forward.

"Stay away!" Sage yelled.

"There they are!" Rose and Sage turned to see the outline of the guards on their horses. Sage looked at Rose then at the wolves.

"Run." Sage whispered.

"What?" Rose frowned then shock was on her face when Sage pushed her away from the horse riders and the wolves, as well as herself.

"Run!" Rose hesitated only for a moment before she ran. She looked back to see Sage disappear in the opposite direction. The wolves disappearing as the riders make into clear view. They split into two groups, most heading off after Sage. Rose tripped and fell to the ground, scraping her hands and knees on the ground before getting back up and running. She looked over her shoulder to see the riders closer now; one had their sword raised as he urged his horse on. She turned her head back to see where she was going. She screamed when she fell over the small cliff, rolling and spinning on the rocky slope before she fell into the rushing river. She broke through the surface and breathed in, struggling to stay above the surface. She turned her head then spotted an outstretched tree branch, she reached and grabbed for it as she was swept closer. Her hand closed around the branch then she tried pulling herself up. She fell back into the water when her arms gave out. She panted then tried again, pulling herself up onto the branch, she stayed there for a few seconds, catching her breath before she crawled along the branch to the bank. She flipped onto the bank, breathing heavily. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes...

Were the blue eyes of the silver wolf...


	2. Scorpious and Amura

Rose woke to the smell of cooked meat and wrapped in a black cloak that was keeping her off the rock of the cave she had slept in. She blinked once. Twice. Before she sat up, the cloak falling to her lap where she quickly pulled it back up to cover herself. Where were her clothes? She glanced around to see her clothes outside the rather warm cave, drying in the sun. She stood up, tying the cloak around her neck then wrapping it tightly around her body. She took a few steps then stopped, feeling slightly dizzy. She wondered how long she'd been out without food and water. Then she glanced at the cooked meat that was sitting on a slightly raised flat rock beside a small fire. She wondered who cooked it. Forgetting her clothes she stepped lightly over to where the meat rested on the rock. She sat down, keeping the dark warm cloak around her body as she reached out with one hand and took a small piece. She looked at it curiously before taking a sliver of a bite. She closed her eyes and hummed as the flavour of sage and some other herbs mixed with the meat met her tongue. She ate that quickly then finished off what remaining meat soaked in the herbs was left. Full she noticed a small flask made of some sort of animal skin. She untied the knot and poured out a little, seeing it to be water she drank that. Full and rehydrated she stood and turned to only let out a cry and start to fall backwards. Pale arms reached out to steady her then clamped one hand over her mouth to muffle her cry.

"I won't hurt you." She stopped. She trembled then realised the cloak had fallen loose from her grip, allowing all to see her nakedness. She shrieked and shoved him away, wrapping the cloak around her body again, she glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded as the young man stared at her, as if in a trance. He blinked his molten silver eyes before his eyes flickered to meet her cold blue eyes. She held her breath as he shifted, the sun making his platinum blonde hair seem to glow. He just stared at her, opening then closing his mouth as if trying to find words. Rose's eyes left the blonde haired man as she scanned for an escape route.

"Don't." Her eyes snapped back to meet his silver orbs, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Don't what?" Rose stepped back when he stepped forward.

"Don't try to run." Rose stepped out of his reach when he went to touch her.

"Who are you?" she asked again, less venom in her voice.

"Scor-"

"Scorpious!" Rose watched as annoyance flickered into his eyes as he turned, his muscles tensing as someone threw themselves at him. The new person stepped to the side, Rose was now able to get a good look at the girl. She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She looked like that she smiled a lot.

"Amura." The blonde man, Scorpious, growled. Amura giggled.

"I found you!" Rose watched as Amura seemed to set Scorpious on edge then she seemed to sniff the air and turned her amused brown eyes to rose.

"You must be the girl that fell into the river!" Rose blinked. She had fallen into a river. Ah. Now she remembered, she and Sage had separated...Sage! Was she alright? Rose had to look for her best friend.

"I-" Rose was cut off as the girl snatched the cloak from Rose, the knot around the neck coming undone. Rose shrieked and went to cover herself.

"She's a bit shy isn't she?" Amura asked as she dropped the cloak to the ground. She passed Rose her now dry dark blue tunic. Rose snatched it and pulled it on quickly. She glanced at Scorpious to see that he had politely turned his head away from her.

Rose found that she was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

"She's not one of us. They're not used to their nakedness around others...well most anyways." Scorpious said after a moments silence when Amura had passed Rose her black pants and leather brown boots.

"Oh! I forgot!" Amura chuckled. Rose wondered how she can slip by without altering the two who had started bickering again.

"...You're going down Blondie!" She heard Amura snarl. She had wondered what Scorpious had said to cause the bubbly Amura to snap in anger. She scrambled out and dashed across the clearing, disappearing into the thick woods. How people were able to not get lost was something Rose would figure out later. She stumbled forward, stopping every so often to listen to the sounds around her. Maybe they wouldn't look for her? But Rose was starting to feel like she was being watched. How she wished she had her red cloak. It was starting to get chilly. She somehow found her way back to the river in which she fell in. She crawled her way up the small sloped cliff then went back to where she and Sage had split up. Blood was still on the ground and she wondered who it was from. She turned around when she heard a sigh. One of the wolves from the other night, the silver one. Rose trembled and moved back slowly, her breathing had become ragged due to fear. The wolf whined and cocked it's head, staring at her with its grey eyes. She stopped when her eyes met the wolf's, as if she was in a trance then the snapping of branches seemed to awaken her. She scrambled away, heading in the direction she last saw Sage heading. Just before she looked over her shoulder something shoved her to the ground. She gasped as she turned. Hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as dark grey eyes met her own blue eyes.

"I told you not to go." Scorpious growled out. Rose's breaths came in ragged pants. Then there was the sound of something hitting the back of his head before Scorpious slumped to the ground, his body covering Rose's.

"Rose?" Rose's eyes flickered to the bewildered amber eyes of Sage.

"Sage?" Sage helped Rose roll the young man off the redhead.

"I thought they killed you!" Sage cried out as she embraced Rose. Rose let silent tears fall from her eyes.

"So did I." Sage dropped the rock she had hit Scorpious with.

"Let's go before he wakes." Rose nodded. Then the two girls dashed off, hoping to put distance between them and the soon to awake Scorpious...

* * *

><p>Scorpious woke with a headache.<p>

"Bitch." He muttered as he felt a slight stickiness from his now almost dried blood. He let out a whine when he caught Rose's scent. He wanted- no. Needed. He needed her. Now.

"Why don't you remember my love? Do you not remember me?" Scorpious lifted his head to see the moon high in the sky. He snarled. This...Sage...was keeping his Rose from him. Even when they were younger, the Neverman Heir always stole his Rose from him. He remembered a time before he was changed into what he is now. He and Rose had made a vow to marry each other when they were older. Sage... He growled again as he thought of the raven haired and amber eyed girl. She always got Rose. Never shared her. He would make Rose his. She was his mate. No one was going to take her from him. He sighed. Rose would never forgive him if he killed the girl however much he wanted to do so. Besides. He loved Sage. She was his cousin and he would never bring her harm. He knew why she acted, (stealing his Rose from him), like she did. She had been beaten and raped by her own father _and_ mother. Rose and he were the first to comfort her after his parents had taken her under their wing after the hanging of the two Neverman Nobles. He would side them. Bring them to the pack where they belonged. Sage was promised to Marcus Zabini. He knew she knew about though. Had Hermione not told her daughter, Rose, of the vow she had made with the Malfoy family? Scorpious sighed as he slid into his second form. Sight and scent became more accurate. He was the Hunter...The silver and grey eyes wolf that had been following his mate...

And he would bring his prey home...


	3. Kyra the Hawk

Rose woke and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced over to her left to see Sage sleeping soundly beside her, her green cloak draped around her like a blanket. She sighed and stood up, she arched her back as she stretched then stumbled out of the cave to have the warm sunlight greet her gently. She tilted her head up and smiled. A shriek was heard, she frowned. It didn't sound human...bird maybe? Ah. There it was. A slender white hawk glided gracefully through the trees. It landed and tilted its head, watching Rose as she watched it. It opened its beak and cried out again before falling from the branch and hitting the moss covered ground with a thud. Rose scampered over to it; she reached it and saw the blood from its chest as it tried to lift itself off the ground.

_A downed bird, is a dead bird_...She remembered her mother saying when they had rescued a red-tailed black bird that had a broken wing. She gathered the bird of prey into her arms, the young Hawk seemed to show no aggression as it was picked up. She carried it back to the cave where she knew Sage had her bag; it may have something she could use in there. Sage was up when she walked back in, hawk in her arms. Sage got one look at the bird's wounds before digging into her bag and taking out the bandages and sending Rose out to go soak one of the extra tunics. Rose jogged out of the cave and turned a sharp right; she walked out a couple more feet then knelt down and dipped the tunic into the water. It was cold and Rose's hand turned a shade of red from being exposed to the water's coldness. She pulled it out, water dripping onto the ground as she made her way back.

Sage had pushed the feathers out of the way to see the wound when Rose returned. The Hawk gave Sage a bored look before it called out to Rose once it caught sight of the red haired girl. Sage smiled.

"It's been staring at me as if it was my fault she ended up like this." Rose chuckled. She handed the soaked tunic to Sage who started dapping at the blood, cleaning up the beautiful female Hawk. Once done she wrapped the bandages around the chest and tied it at the back, using one of her pins from her hair to hold it in place if the bird ever went into flight.

"There." Sage smiled as the bird seemed to try and figure out what exactly they had done. It tilted its head then both Sage and Rose screamed and backed away as a girl with white hair and black eyes. She tilted her head at them, her dark green tunic shirt and brown pants looked fresh and clean unlike Rose's and Sage's which were stained with mud. She blinked.

"Thank you." Rose and Sage continued to stare at the bird turned girl thing. The bird-girl chuckled before extending a hand.

"I am called Kyra, one of the last of the Hawk clans." Rose and Sage slowly shook Kyra's hand, being caution around the Hawk girl. Kyra bit her lower lip.

"You are being tracked by a silver wolf." Rose's breath caught in her throat, she reached out and clutched Sage's hand tightly. Kyra watched with interest.

"For tending to my wounds I can offer you sanctuary from the wolves."

"Wolves?" Rose echoed. Kyra nodded.

"The silver is traveling with a brown male and a smaller blonde female." Kyra responded as she arched her back, cracking her bones. Sage shivered at that.

"Where is this sanctuary?" Kyra blinked at them with surprise.

"In the tree of my home of course." Sage and Rose stared at Kyra once more. Kyra shrugged.

"It is better than on the ground no?" It was then Sage noticed the girl's strange accent.

"You have a very unique accent. French yes?" Kyra clucked her tongue.

"No. Now let us go to my home before the wolves or the riders find us." Sage quickly put out the fire while Rose packed the rest of their belongings. Kyra watched with her hawk-like black eyes.

"We must hurry." She told them when they had finished. She led them out of the cave and stopped, tilting her head.

Listening...

"They are close by. My home is not far. We might be able to make it if we hurry though." Kyra informed as she ran off. Sage and Rose tried keeping up with the graceful white-haired girl. They ran for a few moments, wadding through creeks and a small river along the way. Then she stopped and pointed up.

"Here." Both Sage and Rose looked up and blinked.

Where was the top?

"How do we...umm...Oh I don't know get up?" Sage asked. Kyra clucked her tongue. Rose noticed she did that a lot.

"I'll carry you up." Sage raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to carry us- Oh." Kyra had once again shifted into her Hawk form but it was easily the size of a larger than normal horse. She beckoned them onto her back with a flick of her head. They scrambled on as they heard the first howl that was then joined by others. Kyra let out a cry as she jumped into the air as the first wolf burst through the bushes. The wolf just missed biting into Kyra's tail feathers. She looked down at the small pack and screeched, her wings beating fiercely to gain height. Rose risked a look down and held her breath as her eyes met the stare of the silver wolf. He was sitting and staring up; sadness, anger and jealously clear in the silver depths.

And then she saw no more as Kyra broke through the mist the surrounded the top half of the old ridiculously tall trees...


	4. War: Hawks Vs Wolves

Rose shifted on the rather comfy bed as the sun filtered through the window of her room. She stretched out, arching her back and then stared up at the ceiling.

"You sleep rather strangely." She screamed as she saw Kyra staring at her from the chair at the foot of the bed. Kyra frowned.

"Please don't scream. It hurts my ears." Rose scooted back from what she deemed as the crazy hawk.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Kyra blinked and shook her head.

"Only these past few minutes. You were whimpering...I thought something was wrong I'm sorry." Rose relaxed. She'd been whimpering?

"Did I say why I was whimpering?" Kyra shook her head then she stopped.

"You did say a name however...Scorpious or something of the sort." Rose bit her lower lip at this.

"May I ask you a question?" Kyra asked. Rose nodded.

"Why do the werewolves chase you? They have not been known to do that...At least they haven't done this since I've lived here... but this is a new pack as well..." Kyra seemed to be thinking.

"How long have you been here for?" Kyra gave her a blank look.

"I believe almost 500 years." Rose's eyes widened.

"5-500 years?" Kyra clucked her tongue as she nodded.

"I am the last of my family bloodline of the Hawk clan... We are immortal beings gifted by our goddess Avian." Rose soaked this in. Kyra stood up, the movement fluid and reminded Rose of one of the dancer girl back at her former village; the black eyed girl looked at her.

"Are you hungry?" Rose nodded as her stomach growled. Kyra chuckled as she beckoned Rose to follow her. The Sanctuary (As Kyra called it) that was built within the trees was an average sized house. When asked how it was built Kyra would reply.

"Avian Magic." Kyra led her to the small kitchen where she selected a pear and took a huge bite. Rose took the apple, wiping it off on her shirt before she bit into the fruit.

"Your friend...She is close to you?" Rose nodded as she walked outside onto the small "balcony". She couldn't hear the wolves anymore. She sat down her feet dangling over the edge. Kyra followed her.

"What is it like?" Rose glanced at the girl.

"Like what?" Kyra turned back to stare at the forest.

"A friend." Rose blinked as Kyra went on.

"I've never had one." Rose patted Kyra's hand.

"You have me and Sage now. We'll be your friends from now on Kyra." She smiled.

"I am grateful." They both sat in silence, Sage joining them after a bit.

"What did you mean that the wolves don't do this?" Kyra turned her head to the two humans.

"They do not normally pursue humans unless provoked or they seek to mate. Seeing as it was a pack that followed you means you are of importance perhaps." Rose bit her lower lip.

"Will they leave?" Sage asked. Kyra's eyes narrowed.

"They must. This is not their territory. This is mine. If they do not leave soon then I am within my right to kill them. The law would be on my side. I have other smaller hawk clans that I allow to live in my territory to protect." Rose and Sage both looked at each other before looking back at Kyra.

"Law?" Kyra nodded.

"It was made years before I was born. Created by the Hawk Goddess Avian and the Wolf God Fang. The Hawks and Wolves were always at war with each other. Trying to secure the most territory by killing each other. It wasn't until there was much blood that had been shed did Avian and Fang appear. They had been on the same battlefield. Both injured and wandering the forest for shelter. They were the Heirs of their species and had both stumbled upon the same cave at different times. Avian first and then Fang. He went in to see the sleeping young woman. He did not know that she was a Hawk and he went to her. She felt his presence and their eyes had met. They flew to either side of the cave, now knowing the other was their rival. Sometime during the night Fang had fallen asleep... He had awoken to find his wounds were bandaged and Avian resting beside him with her own untreated. He had gazed at her trying to find out exactly why his race fought against her own. He had woken her and then treated her wounds as she watched. No one else knows what happened during that time but they mated. When they returned to try and stop the war their own people turned on them and slaughtered them within each other's embrace... The Immortal one, Tala, had witnessed this and granted them life. They were to become the rulers of their races. Fang of the Werewolves and his mate Avian of the Hawks. Since they knew that the two species could not live together peacefully they created the Law. Abide by the Law and you live. Stray and you will die. There are 10 rules of the Law. I only know 3 rules of the Law.

No blood is to be split between the species unless absolute necessary

Using the Old Magik is forbidden

Each area must have a Guardian to keep the peace

This is the Law and it is final." Kyra finished. Rose and Sage stared at her.

"This story is passed on from mother to chick...Alpha to pup."

"Telling old children stories again Kyra?" all three turned to see a handsome young man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Dmitri." Dmitri bowed mockingly.

"Your Guardianship." Kyra snorted.

"This Guardian will have your prized feathers if you mock her again." Dmitri held up his hands in surrender.

"Forgive me Lady Kyralyn." The three girls stood and then the four walked back into the Sanctuary of Kyra's home.

"What is it that you need Dmitri?" Kyra raised an eyebrow. The sun's last rays making her white hair seem silver as it flashed. Dmitri's face lost its laughter. His calmness scared Sage and Rose and caused Kyra to be on edge.

"It's about Talon." Kyra stiffened. She waited for him to continue. He breathed in once...

Twice...

"They found his body in the wolves' territory..." Kyra slammed her hands on the table. She seemed to be cursing as the language was unfamiliar to both humans.

"This is the tenth body in wolf territory Kyralyn...What will happen now?"

"War. They have gone too far." Dmitri stiffened as well.

"We cannot go against Avian's wishes-"

"They have gone too far! We have done nothing as they take down hawks. I will speak with the others. But if they too have had deaths like this then there will be no other option. I depart now. Protect my wards." And with that she left.

It had been 3 weeks since Kyra had left. Dmitri, Sage and Rose were chatting about how their lives had changed when there was a hawk's cry.

"Kyra has returned." They watched as Kyra landed on the balcony, shifting into her humanoid form and stalking into her home.

"What's the news guardian?" Kyra looked at them before she spoke.

"The wolves attacked and killed most of the elders and our healers while we were discussing the matter at hand..." Dmitri leaned forward.

"What does it mean?" Kyra's eyes hardened

"We are at war..."


	5. Dreaming of you

Scorpious' eyes shot open. His body slick with sweat as he lay panting in his bed. They had been so close...so close to his mate.

And then that Hawk had taken them. He could still smell her sweet scent as he lay, glaring down at his erection. He had been dreaming of her these past months and some weeks. He groaned as he slowly pumped himself, thoughts of his little red-haired mate filled his mind. He shouted her name when he came and trembled.

He needed her. He was curious as to why she didn't remember him... Had something happened to cause her to forget? He sneered as he thought of the Hawk. There had been something in those beady black eyes that he had not liked...A hidden darkness within them. She had seemed to be gloating at them. He heard a knock on his door and lifted his head as Amura stepped in. She gave him a concerned look.

"You ok?" There were times when Scorpious did like Amura. Now was one of those times when her kind and caring nature appeared. He shook his head and she sighed. She walked over to him and sat on his bed, cradling his head as he whimpered.

It _hurt_ so much to be away from Rose. Amura understood as she'd gone through the same thing he had 3 years ago. She'd been in so much pain because she could not claim her mate she'd almost died. Her mate had been taken before they could bond. He'd only just made it to save her life. When the pain had dulled to a point where he hardly felt it Amura patted his head.

"Il ya mon cher ami. Tout ira bien.'' (There There my dear friend. All will be well.)

She left later when he'd fallen back asleep…

He was dreaming of Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose gasped and sat up in her bed, her body trembled from the after shock of her dream. Scorpious had finally caught her and… She didn't fear him like she thought she would. She had looked…<p>

Happy. But that wasn't what had woken her. She remembered a darkness, she was lying on something soft and someone had been pressing kisses down her naked body as she had gasped and withered. Then she'd heard a voice…His voice explaining that he would claim her as his mate. That they could have no other after. She was bound by fate to be his… And then she had woken up. She could feel her heart beating fast within her chest, her body burned as if his touches had been real. She whimpered when the burning fire that coursed through her veins didn't diminish.

She wanted him she would later realize as she, Sage and Dmitri tried to escape the corrupted guardian they had thought was their friend…

And she would run to him…


	6. Notice: I'm Alive

OMG! Yes I am alive and I am so so sorry for not uploading any chapters to all my ongoing stories on both this account and the "sister" account "Miki girl"!

I had so much stuff going on and then I had writer's block and then I had new ideas for new stories that I needed to put down and now I have finally come back to my previous stories! :D

I'm going to try and finish "Tamed to Wild" first seeing as it is coming to a close. I know! Sad isn't it? I have really enjoyed writing this story and a whole bunch of you really seem to enjoy reading it. It pains me to have to disappoint that it will be closed soon. I may or may not do a story update to make the chapters a little longer and fix up anything that I misspelled or confused you with.

**** And to make things clear for some people as this was a questions asked in a Review, Rena's eyes are Teal-green and from what I was told instead of putting teal-green I put green eyes but I can't seem to find any mention of Rena's eye colour anywhere so if anyone comes across it then let me know and in which chapter so I can fix it to clear any further confusions.*******

And to let everyone know there will be a character death of a beloved character that everyone seems to like now that I've shed some light on her part of the story. I know she will be missed by some readers and they may hate me for writing her death, but she dies in a noble way so that's a little better I suppose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

The next story I will be finishing will most likely be my "Blood Lust" story as I have people asking me to finish that one as well. I had a lot of Writer's block for this one as I wasn't sure how I wanted the next chapter to be like. If I wanted to start it with Sada and Maka or if I was going to start with Soul and Maka.

If anyone has any ideas about what they think they will expect in the following chapters let me know and I may use your idea in the story. I have many more chapters for this particular story so it won't be closing as soon as my "Tamed to Wild" story which will be closing soon.

I have the ending to this story all planned out but depending on how the story progresses it may change so depending on how the story goes will depend on the ending. If I have any requests to upload the original ending once the story is finished however I will gladly upload it for you.

-

Some of you were asking for Tombstone to be made into a story and well I might give it a shot. I want to finish up and complete the ongoing stories however before I attempt it. If you have any ideas for the story it might help me to create a plot for the one-shot.

I'm so, so sorry for not updating for a very long time. But I am alive and will try to update once a week if not twice a week.

With lots of love 3

Kyrea

IMPORTANT!

****And to let all of you know! My old laptop (Acer) was demolished by a little cousin but I have a new one! The only problem is I was sooo busy that I couldn't remember which e-mail out of the four I have I used for Miki Girl so now I can't gain access to Miki Girl :'(

I have tried all four with all passwords that I may have used and I even tried to recover it with the "I forgot my password". The e-mail I used was my Kaerue but when I put that e-mail in it said that it didn't exist on the site so either

My sister changed my e-mail for Miki Girl and never told me

Or

I changed the password but can't seem to remember it.

So what I will be doing instead is uploading them to "Kyrea" and continue the stories, if and when I gain access to "Miki Girl" once again I will move everything back to that account.

I love you all and thank you for your understanding.

-Miki Girl (Kyrea)


End file.
